Edward VS Washer
by Chibidarknekoangel
Summary: muhahahahha! what's happens when a clueless vampire has to wash his family cloths!summary sucks the story is much better
1. Super Load

Edward vs. The Washing Machine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Lemons._

Edward's POV

"Ugh." I groaned collecting the dirty clothes from Jasper room.

_Why can't he clean his own underwear? _I thought to myself. I felt sorry for Esme; she had to do this every Sunday morning. (That was her cleaning day)

I bent over to pick up Jasper last pair of socks on the floor and placed them in the basket. Now to Alice's room. I groaned again.

I was glad to help out Esme with her cleaning while she and Carlisle where on they're hunting trip; I thought I would have a lot of help. But no, Jasper and Alice deicide at the last moment to go with Esme and Carlisle. Then Emmett and Rosalie ran off to France for another honey moon. Leaving me home alone with the chores.

I made my way down the hall towards Alice's room. Bella was coming out of Emmett's room with arms filled of clothes she slowly made her way to me and placed them in the basket I was holding.

"Thank you." I said with her favorite smirk on my lips.

"No problem." She said with a blush blooming on her face.

At least Bella would help me clean up. She was so astonishingly reliable. Her warm shoulder brushed past mine as she was heading to Jasper's room for dusting. I walked into Alice nice spotless room with all her clothes in a pile. This made things so much simpler for me. I smiled as I picked up her clothes and placed them in the basket. I had to thank her for this when she got home. After I murdered Jasper and Emmett for making Bella and I search for their dirty underwear. I exited Alice's room and headed down the steps toward the laundry room.

I turner at the corner then swiftly opened the door to the cellar. The basement wasn't as nice as the rest of the house it was dark and murky.

I walked down the steps and head towards the machines. The machines were the newest on the market. I opened the lid to the washer and began placing the clothes inside the machine. When I completed my task of emptying the clothes in the machine, I found my self stuck.

_Humm…_I thought to myself. _What next?_ I had never washed clothes before…Esme usually took care of this.

I sighed the noticed the knobs on top of the machine. "One Touch, Clothes Care Cycles" I read off the machine I notice 3 groups of buttons. The first group read. "Water" Then it listed the different types, "Whites-Hot, Colors-Warm, and Darks-Cold"

_Humm…_I thought again._ I have a blend of whites, colors and darks so what do I used?_ I pushed the "colors" button. The button lit up green and made a beep noise. I smiled proud of what I had done.

Next I had to pick the load size. I looked at the bottoms closely. I picked "Super" This was a "Super" load. I pushed the bottom. Again I heard the beep and notice the bottoms color change. I moved to the next and last group of bottoms. Again I examine the bottoms. "Sonic Level" I looked at my choices and picked "Stain Wash" it lit up. I smirked again. Then I notice the shelf above the wash machine.

_Soap! I almost forgot soap! Ah, how dim-witted of me to forget._

I chuckled at my mistake and graded the soap. I began to pour the soap into the machine.

_It's a super load so it's going to need lots of soap._ I thought to myself.

I shacked the box for the last bit of soap then closed the lid. The machine began to start. I turned on the heels of my ankles and headed up the steps with the empty box of soap. I walked to the trash can and threw it away.


	2. The Call

Edward vs. the Washing Machine

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Lemonade. _

BELLA POVS

"Eh…" I moaned as I looked at the once white rag; now blacken by the dust on Jaspers dresser.

I didn't mind helping Edward with he's chores. I just didn't realized how much there was to do. I kind of felt sorry for Esme; she was the one that usually did this. 'Esme usually cleans every Sunday but, her and Carlisle went on a hunting trip.' The memories of me and Edward's conversation echoed in my head. 'Then Alice and Jasper went with them at the last moment,' He had explained; the anger in his voice repeated in my memories. 'Then as soon as Emmett and Rosalie founded out the booked air-a-plain tickets.'

I giggled at the pass conversation. When I finished my dusting I headed down the steps, and to the living room. The only thing left to do was drying and folding the clothes, Edward had already put them in the wash machine. I sat down on the living room couched, and laid back and closed my eyes, the rag still in my hand. I was so tired;

I hadn't been sleeping well ever since the last time I seen Jacob but cleaning the Cullen's house was hard work. What took me three hours to do, a vampire could of done in under three minutes. I relax and slowly slipped away into a deep sleep.

EDPOVS

As I entered the living room I notice Bella; to my disclosure she was asleep.

I hurried over to the couch and sat down next to her, in one movement; I gently moved her into my lap and held her in a baby fashion. She didn't even notice, I laid her head against my chest. The warmth of her body felt so good to my cold, stone corpse.

I laid my head on top of hers and inhaled deep. He sent was a magnificent as always.

Just then my cell-a-phone rang in my pocket. I hurried and pulled the phone out my pocket I read the caller id, then I put it to my ear. (All in only a sec or two)

"Yes Alice?" I asked, into the phone, whispering so I wouldn't wake my dearly loved.

"E-e-d-ward…"The connection was so dreadful, the must be in the mountains.

"Alice I can barely hear you." I told her; hoping she'd get the message.

The fuzz was so load I could only make out a hardly any words.

"Edward!" Alice came in much more clear. "Can you hear me now?!" she asked anxious in the voice.

"Yes." I answer still in a murmur.

"Edward turn off the –." She cut off.

"Alice…hello Alice?" I asked over and over still whispering.

My phone made a beeping noise. I pulled it away from my ear and looked at it.

It flashed lost signal, then went back to the normal menu screen. I sighed and placed it back into my pocket. _Humm…_I thought to myself. _Turn what off?_

_> _

**_Sorry It took me so long to post the second chapter,it's kinda a mini chapter,the next chapter will most likly be the last,thank you for reading reveiw please._**


End file.
